


Music Drabbles

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of around 200 words each, written to random songs as they popped up on my iPod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music Drabbles

1.  
Team Free Will – No Pairing

“So, why are we watching this?” Sam asked, staring at the screen in something that almost looked like disgust.

Dean snickered. “We’re teaching Castiel about pop culture, Sammy.”

Castiel’s head was tilted as he stared at the screen. “I have not understood this movie at all. Vampires do not sparkle, for one thing. I’ve met them. They definitely don’t sparkle. Nor are they capable of real love, except when they mate, and that is more instinct then love. And if vampires could not be killed, we would have quite a problem on our hands. And –”

“Okay, bro, we get it,” Gabriel chuckled, tossing some popcorn into his mouth. “The movie sucks, trust me when I say the books are worse, and you take things way too literally.”

 **(Perry Farrell – Go All the Way (Into the Twilight))**  
(As another disclaimer…I _loathe_ Twilight. But I love the music. *cringe*)  


  
2.  
Castiel & Gabriel

Castiel stared up at the sky, his fists clenched as he tried desperately to spread his wings, but they didn’t respond, and a tear fell down his cheek when he realized this was the end, he was as far fallen as he could get without literally tearing his grace out.

A cold wind blew and he shivered. But with it brought the sound of wings, and when he turned, Gabriel was next to him, not looking at him, just providing a warm, comforting presence.

Castiel turned back to the sky, and when Gabriel’s hand fell to his shoulder, solid and reassuring, he allowed some of the archangel’s warmth to creep into his being.

He would get through this. He had to.

**(James Taylor – You’ve Got a Friend)**   


  
3.  
Dean/Gabriel

It was basically perfect. A lazy Sunday, lying on a blanket with his angel, the sun shining down on them, a nice breeze… what more could a guy ask for?

When the pie appeared next to his hand, he let the slow smile spread over his face as he propped himself on his elbows and leaned down to kiss the archangel. “ _You_ ,” he said with conviction, “are the best _ever_.”

“Well, duh,” Gabriel replied, smirking as he folded his hands underneath his head. Amber eyes caught jade and Dean moved in for another – longer – kiss, before turning to the pie.

Apple.

And, Christ, still steaming hot.

Oh yeah. His angel was the best.

Except that just before he could dig into it, Gabriel was sitting up, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist, nibbling at his neck, and…

 _Oh_. Well, maybe there was something he wanted more than pie after all.

**(Poets of the Fall – Desire)**   


  
4.  
Dean/Cas

Dean shifted in his sleep, fell deeper into his dreams, and then suddenly the angel was there.

He couldn’t have stopped the cry of joy for anything in the world, couldn’t have stopped the way he was suddenly in Castiel’s arms, holding tightly as the angel buried his face in his neck.

“Dean.”

“I miss you, Cas,” he said, and dammit, he voice _didn’t_ wobble. It didn’t. “When are you coming home?”

“Soon,” Castiel replied softly. “As soon as I can. I miss you as well. So much.”

Dean didn’t say anything else, just shifted closer, clung tighter, breathed in the angel like it would help him hang on longer. The warmth of Castiel in his arms was everything.

“Dean. You need to wake up. Sam needs you, the world needs you still.”

“I don’t wanna,” Dean said, whisper quiet.

There was no fighting it though, and the pull of the waking world took Castiel from Dean’s arms as surely as God had when he’d given the angel his shiny new wings and the task of cleaning up Heaven.

When he woke up, everything seemed cold again.

**(Skillet – Don’t Wake Me)**   


  
5.  
Jensen/Jared

Jensen had no idea how he’d even ended up at this party, but he was pleasantly buzzed, and somewhere inside, Jared was waiting for him to come back from the breath of air he’d gone out for.

He was just turning to make his way back into the throng of people when arms came around him from behind, and a cold nose was nuzzling at his neck. “Jen,” Jared breathed in his ear.

“Jared, what are you doing?” Jensen laughed, turning in the taller man’s arms. “There’s a giant crowd of people not fifteen feet away.”

“Don’t care,” Jared said, rubbing a thumb over Jensen’s chin. “Decided I don’t care.”

Jensen’s eyes went wide as they searched Jared’s, the buzz of alcohol fading at the light in his boyfriend’s eyes. “You sure?”

“Really, really sure.”

And Jared kissed him.

**(Bellamy Brothers – Let Your Love Flow)**   


  
6.  
Gabriel/Crowley

Only for Gabriel. Only, ever, for that damned archangel would Crowley ever have done the things he did to help the Winchesters. It was madness, all of it. It was _suicide_ , and yet…

Gabriel had asked.

What else could he do but carry out the archangel’s final and most desperate wish? He loved the bastard, and Gabriel knew it, would always use it against him.

And then go and get himself killed before Crowley could find suitable retaliation, and it wasn’t _fair_ , damn it.

So when the opportunity came for him to go into Hell, he marched in with his hellhound at his side like he owned the place, went straight to Lucifer, and said he wanted to make a deal for the archangel’s soul, or grace, or _whatever_ the hell it was that made them alive.

And Lucifer, broken and damaged from having Sam Winchester’s shining brightness inside him, was willing to bargain.

**(Shinedown – I Dare You)**   


  
7.  
Sam/girl!Gabriel

Sam didn’t know where the girl came from, but she was stunning. Suddenly sitting next to him, long legs crossed beneath a silky black dress that looked far classier than any place like this should be able to offer. Hair that was thick and brown and wavy, spilling around her shoulders. Amber eyes that glowed in the dim light of the bar as she propped her chin on one elegant hand and smiled at him.

“Hey there, sugar. Got any plans tonight?”

Well. That was direct.

She slid one hand onto his leg, stroking soft denim as she leaned in. “C’mon Sammy, y’know you want it.”

He blinked, did a double take. Those eyes sparkled with amusement as her lips twisted into a familiar-looking smirk. “ _Gabriel?_ ”

**(Christian Kane – Whiskey in Mind)**   


  
8.  
Gabriel

He traveled to the deserts of Arabia, the pyramids of Giza. He went to the top of Mount Everest, and stood in the center of Stonehenge. He found himself in the rainforests of Peru, and then stood and breathed in the history of the Coliseum.

It was never enough. No matter where he went on earth, the memories struck him, beat at him mercilessly. Sleep provided no comfort, though he’d spent thousands of years before allowing himself to indulge in that particular hobby.

It was no use. What the older Winchester had said wouldn’t allow him to rest until he fixed it. Because Dean had been _right_.

He was a damn coward.

No matter where he tried to found peace, he would never be able to until he’d made amends.

His head bowed, and a crystalline tear fell from his eye.

**(Godsmack – Serenity)**   


  
9.  
Gabriel/Crowley (snippet from Ironies)

Gabriel’s eyes lit up, and Crowley groaned, but he was smiling.

“Dance with me.”

“Darling, really. We’re in a _pizza parlor_. People don’t dance in pizza parlors.”

Gabriel tugged at his hand, rubbing his thumb against the tattoo on Crowley’s ring finger. “ _Dance with me_. It’s been years, Crowley. Dance with me.”

Crowley was standing before he could stop himself, the words so imploring that he was powerless to resist any longer. And then he was in Gabriel’s arms, and they were swaying together, Gabriel nuzzling at his neck, whispering his love for Crowley with every breath…

People were staring, but Crowley didn’t allow himself to see their amused smiles, didn’t allow himself to move out of this perfect spot in his husband’s arms. No force in the world could have taken him from Gabriel’s arms in that moment.

Not even their song winding down and fading out, as the jukebox changed over to something else.

**(Nat “King” Cole – Unforgettable)**   


  
10.  
Team Free Will – OT4

They stared around at the landscape, dark and desecrated and burning…but there. Alive, if maybe a little broken and bloody. They stared around, and they clung to each other in little ways, the members of Team Free Will. Gabriel leaning into Sam, Sam’s arm folded around the archangel’s waist. Gabriel’s hand was tangled with Castiel’s, holding too tightly, but Castiel was an angel, he wouldn’t be hurt by the iron grip. Castiel’s other hand was at the small of Dean’s back, rubbing small, comforting circles as Dean’s head bowed and he took a shuddering breath. Dean’s eyes met and caught with Sam’s, and Sam nodded and smiled. _Love you_ , the look said, and Dean’s responded in kind.

They were there, at the end – at the _beginning_ – of the world. And they were together.

Whatever happened, they’d made it here against all odds. And they’d _fix_ it, this world they’d claimed as their home.

Together.

**(Veer Union – What Have We Done)**

  
11.  
Gen, Castiel

It doesn’t end, and you just try to breathe through it, breathe past it, keep going, keep _running_. You know you can’t outrun it, but you try anyway, and you _keep_ trying, because the terror that fills you when you think about what will happen if you give up is paralyzing.

Your chest pounds, your breathing becomes labored and wheezing, your muscles begin to lock and sweat pours down your face. And these are signs. Because the more you run, the more it tears from you, the more human you become.

You can’t outrun it.

You can’t…

And then, finally, you collapse to your knees, and they catch you, pull it from you in one swift yank, and you're left, broken and bleeding, directionless, faithless, hopeless, _graceless_.

And all you can do is wait for someone to find you and tell you what to do next.

**(Placebo - Running up that Hill)**   


  
12.  
Gabriel/Crowley

He sighed and cuddled into the demon with a content smile. “Hey, Crowley?”

“Mmm,” Crowley murmured, half asleep as he carded a hand through Gabriel’s wings.

The archangel nuzzled further into his side. “You ever wonder about everything that brought us here? Like, here as in together, like this?”

Crowley opened sleepy eyes and looked down at the Gabriel. “Every day, darling,” he said. “But I’m pathetically grateful for it all the same.”

Their beginning hadn’t been easy. And some of the things they’d come up against, some of what had driven them together, seemed so impossible. Certainly not all of it had been good. Some had been painful, wrenching, too sharp and too bitter.

But Gabriel found he agreed with his demon. He was grateful nonetheless.

And maybe…maybe he thought there was a reason behind it. Maybe he thought it meant they’d had a bit of help.

Maybe he thought it meant they had his Father’s blessing.

He closed his eyes again and relaxed into sleep, and beside him, Crowley dropped a soft kiss into his hair and followed him into dreams.

**(Barry Manilow - Can’t Smile Without You)**   


  
12.  
Dean/Gabriel

Dean looked around with wide eyes and a dropped jaw, and when he glanced over at Gabriel, the archangel was smirking from where he was leaning against the Impala. “So? Whaddya think?”

“You brought me to Miami,” Dean said.

“Yep!” Gabriel snapped a lollipop into his hand, sucked it into his mouth in a way that made Dean swallow hard. “Figured you could use a break, and our brothers are such tight-asses that you’re the only one who’d really appreciate the gesture.”

“You brought me to _Miami_.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, twirling the lollipop in his mouth. “Bit slow on the uptake there, Dean-o? You’re supposed to be out there _enjoying_ it, not pointing out the obvious.”

Dean blinked, looked around again. They were right near a beach, glorious surf, beautiful women, a day so perfect it could have come out of a postcard. Not a cloud in the sky, and the freedom to take this day for whatever he wanted.

He took three steps forward, pressing Gabriel against the Impala even as he snatched the lollipop from his mouth, and before Gabriel could so much as make a startled yelp, he dove in and took _exactly_ what he wanted.

**(Will Smith - Miami)**   


  
13.  
Dean/Castiel

Castiel wraps his wings around Dean with so much care and tenderness and love that Dean thinks it should burn, thinks it should be painful, thinks it should swallow him whole, but all it does is comfort and soothe.

Sam’s been back for a good long time now, and they’ve hunted and saved people and he’s so damn _tired_ , he’s _been_ so damn tired for so long now, but Cas being here, wrapping him up like this, means he can finally be _done_. It’s finally over, and maybe he can have peace.

He feels Cas’ grace settle around him like a blanket, and then those wings spread, and he’s lifting Dean, taking him from this place. With something beyond words, he whispers promises to Dean that Sam will be all right, that he has his own angel watching over him, the same way Cas has always, _always_ , watched over Dean.

A long time ago, Dean would have fought and battled his way back, back to Sam, back to the hunt, back to _life_. But he knows, now. He’s done all he can do, and the world is better for it.

He can rest, and allow himself to finally, _finally_ , be with his angel the way he’s wanted to for so long now.

So he turns his face into Cas’ chest and allows the angel to bring them home.

**(Poets of the Fall - Lift)**


End file.
